One more chance
by rainyday101
Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live freddyzack slash
1. Chapter 1

One more chance 

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you the n like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n: please review because with otherwise i will feel very unloved. i dont mind flames although if your going to do so please at least tell me what you dont like instead of just telling me that it sucks. i positivly adore constructive criticsm because without it how could i ever improve the quality of my writing. even if you choose not to review thanks for taking the time to read my story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I honestly didn't mean to cut quite so deep.

I'm sure that the medical examiners will rule it a suicide, assuming anyone even notices that im gone.

Usualy im very careful, i've been doing it for years so im pretty good at judging how deep I can go. It's just that I was so upset and my hand was trembling and I really wanted this one to scar.

I can't really explain that, just sometimes I need to leave visible reminders that I do have a certain amount of control. It's beutiful to me when I look at the neat little lines that I carve into my arms and legs. Sometimes I wear short sleave shirts just to see if anyone notices.

Freddy asked about it once, I tried to explain it to him but I dont think he understood.

He's probably the only person in this world that will miss me. I'll miss him to, although there's not really to much I can do about it now, what with the big puddle of blood that's surounding me.

Even if I really wanted to save myself i'm to weak to call 911 now.

I can't really see that well anymore, everythings kind of fuzzy and dark. My head hurts really bad, I can bearly concentrate with it pounding so loud.

Funnily enough it still feels like everythings fine, like I can't possibaly be about to die. Nothing really seems real and I have this bizzare urge to laugh.

Instead im crying because i've just remembered that I really wanted to get that new guitar hook right.

And I really am going to miss Freddy.

I think for a second that I hear someone yelling, but no ones here so the blood loss must be making me hear things.

That makes me cry a little harder because there's absolutly nothing that I wouldn't give to have someone that actualy cared enough to check up on me.

It doesn't matter anymore though, because im starting to black out and it's becoming impossible to hold a train of thought.

The last rational thought that goes through my head is that maybe it wont be so bad to die after all.


	2. Chapter 2

One more chance 

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you the n like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n: sorry the chapters are so short but that lets me put them up every couple days instead of like once a week. this story will have quite a bit of angst but dont worry because im incabable of writing a story without at least some fluff in it. the actual slashy part wont be for a little while because im trying to make this at least semi realistic and after attempying suicide a relationship is the fartheest thing from your mind, also freddy feels a lot of guilt for not noticing how sick zack was so right now hes in protecter mode, doing everything he can to make sure zacks happy and comfortable so its going to take some time. also the sleepyness is unavoidable partly because of the depression and partly because of the almost suicide. that will go away soon though.

chapter two

Zack woke up to a loud beeping noise that made his head throb with pain.

When he tried to open his eyes the light made him close them again hurridly. He was confused as to where he was because the last thing he remebered he had been at home in his bedroom.

In a rush it came flooding back to him.

Feeling so lonely.

Realizing that his parents had gone away on vacation yet again only leaving a note as indication to where they were going.

Shaky hands picking up a razer blade.

Slipping.

And so much blood.

Zacks thoughts were scrambled and it hurt to think so he went back into an uneasy sleep.

When he woke up again he immediatly noticed that there were other people in the room. At first it was hard to understand what the voices were saying but after a few seconds he figured out that there was a doctor and someone else.

Zack couldn't figure out who the other person was but apprently the doctor wanted them to leave as it was obvious that he wouldnt be waking up antime soon. Zack was just curious to know who had actually bothered to come see him so he made a noise to let them know he was awake.

"Zack!"

Freddy rushed over to the bed looking anxious.

" Hey man your awake." As he said that he glared at the doctor as if he had purposfully misled him.

"What are you doing here?"

At the sound of Zacks voice Freddy turned back to him. "Im the one who called the ambulance, I was worried so I stayed here to make sure that your okay."

"Oh." Zack wasnt quite sure how to respond to that so he tried to find somthing else to talk about. The doctor however interupted saying that he needed to talk to Zack and ask him a few questions.

"I'm staying." Freddy announced to the room at large, but afterwards he shot a questiong glance at Zack as though aking if that was okay. Zack nodded just as the doctor said that that wasnt a good idea.

"Why not?" Freddy asked indignantly.

"Because the questions im going to be asking are personel and I doubt that Zack would like you to be here for it."

Freddy looked at Zack again.

"I dont mind, I tell Freddy everything anyways." Zack said.

Which was true, he did tell Freddy everything. In fact Freddy was really the only one he told anything to.

The doctor looked liked he wanted to protest but he let it go and started to question Zack.

Three hours later and the doctor was just finishing his interegation. Zacks headache was back full force and he could'nt help but wonder if all the doctors questions were punishment.

It would be so much easier to avoid everything like he usualy did, but the doctor seemed insitant that he go over all the reasons why a seventeen year old with a seemingly charmed life would want to cut himself.

At some point he started crying and Freddy held his hand like a parent would when there child is upset.

When the doctor finaly left all Zack could think about was going to sleep.

Not even the thought of Freddy being there could keep his eyes open.

It felt like if he didn't lay down then he would pass out. Just as he was falling back asleep he felt Freddy pulling the blankets over him and gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. It felt so good to have someone taking care of him like he was important to them, and he forced himself to mumble out a 'g'night'.

There was silence for a few seconds and then he heard Freddy quietly say "goodnight Zack."


	3. Chapter 3

One more chance

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you then like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n: i wrote this chapter while listening to desperatly wanting by better then ezra on loop so if it seems a bit different its not my fault its theres lol

chapter three

The next day the doctor who had questioned him yesterday informed him that he had gotten in touch with his parents and they had o.k.'d a hospital stay for him.

Zack felt like he had been punched.

His parents were going to make him go to a psych ward.

"Can Freddy see me?" At the moment that was all that mattered because if he had to do this alone then he was sure that he would go insane.

The doctor had an understanding look on his face. "I mentioned to your parents that it might be good for you to have a friendly face around, and they agreed to letting Freddy be on your contact list."

"Contact list?"

"A contact list, is a list of people outside the ward that you'll be allowed to call and who can come see you."

"So where am I going to be staying, here?"

"Yes, you will be staying upstairs we have a bed open so you'll be heading up in just a little bit. I just wanted to tell you that unfortunatly, your parents are curently unable to get here so i'll be taking you up to make sure they know that Freddy is allowed to see you."

The doctor looked disaproving of the fact that Zacks parents weren't there.

"Is he here?"

"Yes he's waiting outside. He was wondering if he could come up with you for your intake but I told him that was up to you."

Zack just nodded relieved that he wouldn't have to go up there alone.

"Okay then, lets head up." Zack nodded numbly. It felt like his life was slipping away from him. He followed the doctor out into the hall were Freddy was standing with a bag in his hand.

When he saw Zack he dropped the bag and gave him a brief hug. "Hey Zacky I brought some clothes for you, and that book that you wanted to read."

"Thanks spazzy."

Freddy looked apolegetic about somthing and Zack wasnt sure what until freddy told him that he wasn't allowed to have his guitar in the hospital.

Freddy was probably the only one who really understood why it would be torture for him to not be able to have his guitar with him. He knew how when you play you can get so absorbed in it that you forget about everything wrong with the world and just get drawn in by the music. It was somthing that you really couldn't explain to someone who had never had that feeling before.

As they moved into the elevator zack started to get scared and reached instinctivly for Freddys hand.

Usualy Zack hated to be touched, but with Freddy it never bothered him and he didn't seem to mind either. Freddy was a very tactile person and Zack was grateful that it was Freddy with him instead of his parents, because right now he really just wanted to be held and his parents barely talked to him let alone hug him.

Freddy seemed to understand and put his arm around Zacks shoulders in a protective manner.

The elevater doors chimed open and they stepped out into a short hallway with a wooden door at the end.

They walked over and the doctor typed a code into the keypad next to the door. Zack was noticing every little detail of things, and everything seemed slightly bigger then it actually was. It seemed unreal, but then again that was how a lot of things seemed lately.

When Zack tensed up Freddy Tightened his grip and gently led Zack inside the door.

There were teenagers milling around what seemed to be a coomon room. It wasn't personel and everthing looked cold and uninviting.

A few people looked at him curiously and he shrank into Freddy not wanting to have to deal with anyone.

Zack could already tell that he was going to hate it here. 


	4. Chapter 4

One more chance

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you then like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n: sorry it took so long to get this one out but my little cousins were visiting and they think that my sole purpose in life is to entertain them. anyways this chapter introduces us to the lovely crazy hospital. REVIEW! (much more meekly now) please?

chapter four

The doctor walked over to a counter where there was a guy typing somthing on a comuter. The doctor said somthing that Zack couldn't hear and the guy looked up. He looked over to Freddy and Zack and then back at the doctor.

After a few minutes of talking the doctor left, and the guy came over and told Zack that he would be doing his intake. "Hi my name is Rob, and your Zack right?"

"Ya."

Zack was still curling into Freddy, as though he was the only thing keeping Zack from fleeing as far away as he could get.

Rob led them into a small room behind the counter and pointed Zack towards a chair. "Okay I just need to ask you a few questions, do you want your friend to stay?"

"Yes."

"Cool, so how old are you Zack?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you know why you're here?"

Zack cringed, and Freddy moved closer glaring at Rob.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Because I cut myself."

"People who are admitted for attempted suicide are required to go on a twenty four hour suicide watch, which means that you will have to have a staff member with you at all times. After that time is up, if you're deamed stable then you will be put in the unit like with everyone else, okay."

"When can Freddy see me?"

Freddy looked like this was something he wanted to know quite a bit also.

The man looked at the blond drummer.

"You're Freddy?"

"Yes."

"How old are you, Freddy?"

"Eighteen."

He said it with a slight edge to his voice as if expecting the man to argue with him. Rob nodded.

"What is your relationship to Zack?"

"He's my best friend, and my bandmate."

"Well, since you are a legal adult, then as soon as Zack is off suicide watch you will be allowed to take him off unit. Visiting hours are ten a.m. to five p.m."

"Cool so I can come everyday right?"

"Yes. we are going to need to take some blood okay Zack?"

"Do you have to?"

"Yea, it's hospital procedure to do a few standard tests to check for aids, alchohol, and drugs. Things like that."

Zack shivered. "I hate needles."

Freddy sqeezed his shoulders again.

"Dont worry Zacky i'll hold your hand and you can break it if the needle hurts, then well both suffer."

He gave his trademark cocky self assured grin that always made Zack feel better.

"Will you watch the nightmare before christmas with me when I get out of the looney bin?" Zack asked with a small smile.

"Of course, i'll even order some pizza without peppers so you dont have to pick them off while making faces"  
"Cool."

Rob spoke up. "So if you're ready, just wait here for a second while I get the nurse okay?"

"Sure."

Freddy looked at him reasuringly. "Is there anything else you want me to bring you here, I dont know how long thier going to lock you up for, but don't worry i'll come everyday"

Zack grinned. "I know, just be careful not to let on how screwed in the head you are, or else they'll get you too."

Freddy started laughing just as Rob and a nurse walked in. She didn't even say hello, just took the needle out put that annoying rubber thingy on his arm and told him to make a fist.

Freddy told him to look at him and not the needle. Maybe that worked for some people, but the second that vampire jabbed the needle into his arm he clenched Freddys hand so hard that both of thier hands turned white. Although it was clear that Zack was hurting him, Freddy didn't say anything just rubbed his thumb along the back of Zacks hand soothingly.

Just as the nurse was changing the bottle for the third time Zack glanced over to ask how much more she was going to take but the second he saw his blood being drained out of him he felt nauseas.

"I don't feel so good."

As soon as he got done saying it his world started spinning and he passed out cold. 


	5. Chapter 5

One more chance

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you then like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n: i took a long time again didnt i? bad me (hits self on head) i made this chapter a little longer so that hopefully you will forgive me xp

chapter five

When he woke up, it was to the now familiar site of blank white hospital walls, but they seemed different this time. For one thing there were none of those annoying beeping sounds, and for another there weren't curtains surounding his bed.

When he raised his head to look around he noticed someone in the doorway.

Even though he knew it wasn't him he still called out Freddy's name. The lady looked up. She was short with shoulder length brown hair. "Hi im Cara. You passed out so we moved you into your room. Your friend had to leave a couple of hours ago because visiting hours were over, he said that he would be back tommorow."

She had a friendly voice that sounded as if it belonged to a child.

Zack didn't really have anything to say so he just muttered "oh"

"If you feel up to it we can finish your intake now."

She must have noticed the vaugely horrified look that he got, because she laughed lightly and told him to relax. "I'ts okay, no more blood, or annoying questions, we've just got to get you up to date with the rules and all that fun stuff."

Zack nodded weakly, not at all sure what to expect after the doctors 'few questions' earlier had lasted three hours.

As it turned out she had been telling the truth.

It only took about fifteen minutes and then she heated up his dinner for him. "After your done eating you have to be getting to bed because its nine o clock which is bedtime."

Even though Zack knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep that early, what with how much he had been sleeping lately he gave a grunt of acknolagment. After all, hopefully tommorow he would be off suicide watch and then him and Freddy could hang out all day and soon he would be out of this nightmare.

Cara's hyper voice cut into his thoughts.

"I forgot to mention earlier but you have a roomate named Joe. He's a couple of years younger then you."

Great as if all of this wasn't bad enough, he would have to try to sleep with another person in the room.

"You can put all of your things away tommorow. Your over in the bed by the window okay?"

"Thanks."

"Sure, alright now hop into bed and get some sleep."

Zack was seriously starting to wonder if she ever stopped smiling, it was getting a little disconcerting. Figuring that even if he couldn't sleep it was probably best to just lay down, and be still so they wouldn't think that he was trying to cause trouble.

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling with nothing else to occupy his mind, Zacks thoughts drifted yet again to the sight of his blood laying in a big pool around him. It was starting to make him feel nauseas, and he knew then that he would never be able to cut himself again even if he really needed it.

Freddy would be happy about that.

In an effort to think about something else he turned over in bed and looked at the profile of his new roomate. He looked to be around fifteen, or sixteen, and had his hair buzzed off.

Zack had never been very good at sleeping when other people were around, even as a kid he had hated sleepovers.

Freddy stayed over at his house a lot when his parents werent home so he wouldnt get lonely, but they usualy fell asleep at three in the morning listening to music or watching movies, so it wasnt the same thing as activly trying to sleep with another person just four feet from you.

At least this Joe guy didn't snore. He probably wouldn't be having such a hard time if he hadn't been sleeping more then a cat did for the past few days. Freddy had joked that they must be slipping him something in his food to make him sleep so much.

Finaly light started to shine gently through the windows and Zack gave a sigh of relief. he had never been particularly good at sitting still for long periods of time and this was killing him. He only hoped that the good people of the crazy place were early risers.

At six o clock he was finaly allowed to get up.

Rob was back and apprently got assigned the fun task of being his shadow. Breakfast was a disgusting immitation of oatmeal and orange juice. It tasted more like, vaugely flavered water, and canned cat food, and he actualy knew what cat food tasted like thanks to a stupid bet with Freddy.

At eight Rob asked him a few wierd questions and apparently he answered right because he got off suicide watch, which was good beause having a person pay that close attention to him was wierd.

Zack had just picked up a book to read, when his roomate and some girl came over and sat next to him. "Hey im Joe, and this is Ella, who are you?"

"Zack."

"So why are you here?"

Zack really didn't feel like talking about his problems with a couple of kids that he didn't know, so he just redirected the question. "Why are you here?"

Ella answered this time. "I took a couple bottles of prozac, and Joey here wouldn't eat."

"Oh"

Zack wasn't used to people being that open, and it made him uncomfortable. "So are you going to tell us why your here? We already know that you tried to kill yourself since you were on 's watch"  
"I cut myself."

Ella just nodded like that was an everday statement, but Joe wanted to see the bandage.

Thankfully Freddy showed up then. 


	6. Chapter 6

One more chance

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you the n like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n: in response to a question, zack really didnt try and kill himself, like i put in the first chapter, he slipped and cut deeper then he meant to, however he is extremely depressed mostly because his parents ignore him and he feels like no one except freddy cares about him. hopefully that helps you understand. this chapter should be more upbeat, also possibaly more insane because im listening to the velvet goldmine soundtrack which always makes me happy. cheers! btw this chapter is mostly filler but its setting the scene for something so bear with me

chapter six

"Hey Zacky."

Freddy walked over and dropped a quick kiss on Zack's head. "You feeling better today? I tried to stay till you woke up but they kicked me out." Freddy started glaring at the hospital in general.

"That's okay man, i'm okay I just didnt get any sleep last night." "Yeah, you've been sleeping more then dewy with a hangover."

Zack laughed. Ella and Joe had moved over to the next couch, but were staring at Freddy, and Zack with curiosity. "Why are they watching us?" Freddy asked quietly. "I don't know, they're wierd, just ignore them." Freddy happily obliged, he was good at ignoring people that didn't intrest him.

"I watched velvet goldmine last night, that movie is wierd!"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it spazzy, just because it has Ewan mcreggor in it doesnt make it star wars."

Freddy gave him a small glare"I didn't not like it, I just thought that it was wierd. I liked the music." Freddy said the last bit as though it was definitave proof that he must have been a good movie. Of course knowing Freddy that could actualy be true, after all he frequently dismissed perfectly good movies just because he didn't like the soundtrack.

"Obi-wan actualy sang in it." Zack just rolled his eyes. Try as he might he couldnt get Freddy to acknowlage that obi-wan wasnt real, he acted as though Ewan mcreggor's actual name was a curse word.

"I know, so did you like the actual movie or just the music?"

"I thought the ending kinda sucked, they should have left Curt and Brian together, and done away with that crackwhore of a wife."

"They couldn't put them together, they were to messed up, I kinda liked the ending except for that whole part about Curt and the reporter getting it on."

Freddy laughed.

"Only you would pick that as the part you didn't like."

"Yeah well im one of a kind."

Freddy messed up Zacks hair. "Completly irredplacable Zacky, you just also happen to be a few frys short of a happy meal."

"Your to screwed for color tv Freddy."

"The sum 41 concert will be here next month, we're still going right?"

"Of course"

After that they just leaned back against the couch watching whatever was on the t.v, Zack thought it was called dexters laboratory, but he couldnt be sure.

"Hey are you two like, dating?"

Freddy and Zack whipped thier heads around to stare at Ella incredulously.

"Why?" Zack didn't think that 'why?" was the best question but Freddy did have his moments of lucidity and apparently this was one of them.

"I don't know, your always touching each other for one thing, and you two just have this vibe, kind of like Brian and Mikey from queer as folk." Ella looked as if that finalized everything.

"Well in that case who likes who? Because in the show Mikey likes Brian, but Brian doesnt feel the same way."

"Of course he does, he just doesn't want to ruin the friendship so he doesnt say anything."

Freddy thought about that, while Zack just shook his head amazed that Freddy would actualy cary on a conversation like this. Actualy come to think of it plenty of people thought they were a couple or something, because of how they spent so much time together, and because yes, they did touch a lot.

"So are you or not?"

"Not."

Zack figured that he should end this before it got to a place that he didn't want it to go. Freddy though had different plans.

"Oh I dont know Zacky, maybe we should go out."

Zack just rolled his eyes, knowing that Freddy was preparing one of his dramatic acts, and sure enough, "Oh Zack, my one true love, take me away with you and we'll go riding into the sunset." Freddy flung himself at Zack kissing his cheek sloppily.

"Get off you freak, your drooling on me." Zack said while laughing none the less.

Ella was looking at them like she knew something that they didn't, and Joe was looking at Ella, like her saying stuff that caused scenes happened all the time and he was used to it by now.

"Hey im allowed to Take you off unit right?"

"I think so, ya"

"Sweet lets go for a walk k?"

"Sure." 


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: sorry it took so long getting this chapter out, but i made the mistake of watching the movie yet again and got reminded that these kids are like ten and eleven and with me being seventeen it made me feel a bit perverted but thankfully i got over myself by listening to the kids commentary which happens to include lines from kevin (freddy) to joey (zack) like, kevin-will you rub my back, joey- what man, kevin-my back hurts (only my perverted mind would take that slashy but whatever, and joey-i look really bad there, kevin- no you look beutiful (granted that was said jokingly but still) also school is starting so it may be like a week in between chapters but dont worry i'll keep writing. i have to have SOMETHING to do during history. SO, heres the chapter

Once they got permission from the person in charge-some scary nurse lady named Kim- they went outside, and started walking on one of the stone pathways.

"So how much does this place suck, do you need me go all white night and rescue you?"

Zack laughed. "I don't know, I suppose it's not any worse then being alone in my house all night, although I really don't like having a roomate, thats why I cant sleep."

"I sleep over at your house all the time, and your usualy snoring happily by three a.m."

"Yeah but thats different, it's you."

Freddy gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"I don't know, just thinking about what Ella said."

"What about it?" Zack asked warily.

"We do touch a lot." Freddy said matter of factly.

"You touch everyone Freddy."

"Not as much as you, look Zacky, do you want to know the truth or not? Just know that if you do then things will change."

Zack thought about it, and reralized that no matter what Freddy said he would always be the most important person in Zacks life. "Okay."

Freddy looked nevous for a moment and Zack realized that he was the only one that Freddy really let his guard down around. "Zack I like you, more then I should."

Zack was silent. Even though he knew that, that was coming he still hadn't been able to prepare himself for hearing those words.

Freddy had a worried look on his face and Zack realized that he had to say something. The only problem was that he really didn't know what to say, but he had always gone on instinct with Freddy so he did that. Zack grabbed Freddy's hand and pulled him over to a secluded area.

Before Freddy could start questioning him, Zack reached up and pulled the drummers face down to his and met his lips in a gentle kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to let Zack knew that he had made the right descision.

Freddy looked slightly stunned but quickly recovered and got a huge grin on his face. "Told you Zacky, I always have good ideas, that school is insane giving me f's all the time."

That response was so out of the blue and so Freddy that Zack just started cracking up laughing, feeling genuinly and completly happy for the first time in a while. "You definatly get a gold star for this idea" Freddy grinned and Zack kissed him again, all the while knowing that this was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Shit! we have to get back we're only allowed to be gone for a couple hours at a time."

"Why how long have we been gone?" It seemed like they had only been outside for a few minutes but when Zack looked at Freddy's watch he saw that it was closing in on an hour and a half.

Grinning they headed back, Freddy occasionaly grabbing Zacks hand and sqeezing it. Zack was shocked to realize that it really couldn't be described as abnormal behavior and he let out a small laugh. Freddy looked over at him questiongly.

"I was just thinking that except for the kissing this really isn't different to how we always act."

"Told you."

"Still the kissing is a definate improvment."

"Just call me Don Juan." Freddy immediatly dropped to one knee and dramaticaly kissed Zacks hand.

"Get up you freak."

When they got back to the unit it was lunch time. Apparently the hospital felt that lunch didn't need to be any more edible then breakfast had been, and Zack wasn't holding his hopes to high about dinner either. Freddy took one look at the food and immediatly announced that he was allergic to all of it.

"When you get out of here we'll have to get you some real food, of course you'll probably have to go to detox first because this food is seriously toxic."

At three o clock Freddy left because he had promised to babysit his younger cousin.

Zack spent the rest of the day trying to get used to the wierdness of being in crazy town with little sucsess and when he went to bed the only thing that kept him from slipping back into a full fledged depression was the thought of Freddy coming the next day. 


	8. Chapter 8

One more chance 

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you then like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n: wow i am very horrible for not updating in so long, i doubt anyone is even reading this anymore. i have sadists for teachers, who seem to get off on giving us so much homework that kids are already showing signs of mental breakdown. then again i probably shouldnt have taken the college prep classes, my only excuse is that it seemed like a good idea at the time.

chapter 8

Zack woke up to loud banging noises coming from a few feet away.

He looked over, upset at being woken up from a good dream that had involved, him, freddy, and quite a bit of kissing.

The banging that had woken him up was Joe playing with lego's although 'playing' might not have been the best term, demolishing was probably a bit closer to the word he was searching for.

Joe looked over at him, apparently noticing that he was awake.

"Wanna play?" He asked gesturing at the disaster area of plastic blocks surounding him. Zack's first thought was an emphatic 'no way!' but it wasn't like he had anything better to do, and anyways if someone actualy willingly wanted to spend time with him, then who was he to refuse.

"Sure."

Joe grinned happily and cleared a space next to him. "Me and Ella have a contest going to see who can create the tallest tower, but mine keeps falling."

Although he had been sceptical at first, Zack slowly began to actualy have fun and was so absorbed in building that he was still at it when freddy came three hours later.

"Having fun?"

Zack looked up quickly to see Freddy watching him play with a smirk on his face. Zack stuck his chin up defiantly. "Yes, and if you say one word then I might have to comment on you knowing all of the words to that song from titanic."

Freddy blushed. "Summer made me watch it, and you know once I hear a song, I don't forget it."

"Ah ha, you just keep telling yourself that spazzy."

Joe mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Ella was right'.

Things continued this way for a couple of weeks, until the one thing that Zack had never expected to happen, happened.

His parents came.

Since the hospital felt that Zack was not in immediate danger of attempting suicide again, the doctors said that it was okay for him to go home.

Walking into his bedroom for the first time in what felt like forever, Zack felt lost. Going into the hospital all he could think about was getting out, but now that he was, all he could think about was how much he missed it there.

Maybe not the hospital itself, but how he felt there. People had actually cared about him, and taken care of him. He had been getting used to being able to relax around people other then Freddy.

Joe and Ella had taken him in, Ella had joked that she loved to collect strays. It had felt good to have friends that understood him, and didn't judge him. He could be himself without fearing that he might say something wrong, or that nobody was listening.

Before he left, he got Joe and Ella's numbers so that he could still talk to them, but he couldn't help but feel like his world was unraveling just when he was starting to get things under control.

His eyes flicked over to the cabinet where he knew the pocket knife that had brought him relief so many times resided.

Zack practicaly ran back out of his room to the telephone in the living room, dialing the number that he knew by heart. "Hello?"

Zack practicaly melted with relief upon hearing Freddy's familiar, friendly voice. "Hey Freddy, so, um, my parents took me out of the hospital."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah."

"Five minutes, k?"

"Thanks." Zack hung up, and went outside, not wanting to deal with his parents should they decide to see him.

Zack almost snorted at that thought, his parents were most likely holed up in thier respective offices, forgetting that he existed once again.

Tears fell unbidden down his cheeks, and Zack angrily brushed them away. He felt someone put thier arm around his shoulders, and he looked up, smiling slightly when he saw that it was Freddy.

"You okay?"

Zack just shrugged, not really wanting to talk, and knowing that Freddy would understand. "Wanna go up to your room?"

Zack hesitated for a moment, and Freddy must have noticed because he quickly ammended his question. "Or we could head over to my place, i've got some new cd's you might like. Besides my room is WAY better looking."

Zack laughed at that,because Freddy's room usualy looked like the city dump, with some band posters tacked up on the walls.

"Sure."

He spent the rest of the day at Freddy's, and by nighttime he was feeling like things might actualy be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

One more chance

Author:rainyday101

Rating: R for dark themes, language, and sexuality

Warnings: This story cantains dark elements so if you don't like angst you should probably steer quite clear of this story. Also there will be slash, nothing horribaly graphic mostly just comfort, cuddles, and kisses however if this sort of thing bothers you then like i said above steer clear.

Summary: When zack winds up in the psych ward for attemting suicide he finds a new reason to live (freddyzack slash)

a/n:sadly folks we are nearing the end of this story, or maybe not so sad depending on who you are. anyways, the story was originaly intended to be zack going throught the spectrum, from being at his worst, to really realizing what hes worth. think cordelia, from her bitchy start on buffy, to her total turnaround on angel. its not quite ending up what i was shooting for, i still like it, its just evolving into something different. i pretty much know how i want to end it, so everything from here on out is tying up loose ends, and getting to the point where the story needs to be. thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, particularly the people who review every chapter, that is the only thing that kept me from getting totaly depressed with this story.

chapter 9

When Zack went home, his parents were predictably busy, doing whatever it was that they did, instead of noticing his existance, so he just headed quietly for his room.

He walked over to his guitar, and picked it up, loving the reasuring weight of it. He ran his hands over the sleek black, and gently plucked out a few chords, not really anything that would sound special to anyone else, but to him, it sounded beutiful.

Knowing that playing now would only upset his parents, he reluctantly set his precious guitar back down, vowing to play first thing tommorow when his parents would go back to work.

Not knowing what else to do, he layed down, not even bothering to get undressed, and just stared at the ceiling. Without really meaning to his eyes slowly started to close, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Zack woke up to someone on his television declaring that 'the body was in rigor mortis'. Not exactly the type of thing that he really wanted to wake up to.

Setting that aside, he decided that his first order of buisness should be to figure out who the hell had turned his t.v. on.

Ah, of course, Freddy, sitting on the floor in front of bed, happily popping m&m's in his mouth, while watching a body being dissected.

"Why the fuck are you watching c.s.i. in my room, you freak?"

Freddy looked at him, and smiled. "You're awake." Freddy gave him a quick kiss, and turned the t.v. off.

Slightly mollified, Zack rolled out of bed, strectching like a cat, before walking over to his guitar. "Couldn't play last night, the people who call themselves my parents were working."

Freddy gave an understanding nod, and got Zack's acoustic so they could play together. Freddy really wasn't that good, certainly not as good as Zack, but he wasn't horrible either, and he knew that Zack liked it when they played together. Sure enough Zack gave a small smile and started out with a beat that Freddy could follow along with well enough.

Once Freddy had tried to teach teach Zack how to drum, but that had been disastrous.

Zacks hands were small, with long delicate fingers, not meant for banging things for hours on end. In the same respect, that was why probably Freddy wasn't that good at the guitar, he wasn't used to having to have his hands in just the right place, and not being able to move his arms as much as he was used to.

Freddy had always liked watching Zack play, his hands flying, and a look on his face like everything in the entire world was okay, if only for that moment.

"Wanna go out?"

Zack looked up, saw how hyper Freddy was and grinned. "Where are we going?"

Freddy looked like he was thinking about how to say something. "The bands having a practice today, if you want to...?" Freddy said this cautiously, like he didn't know what Zacks reaction would be.

Zack nervously pulled on his sleeves, in an unconcious attempt to cover the bandages on his wrists.

Freddy walked over and pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "I have something for you." Freddy sat down and reached in the bag pulling out a few packages of black rubber braclets, and silently helped Zack put them on so that they covered the bandages.

When he was done, Zack leaned over and kissed Freddy, thanking him in the only way he could that wouldn't make things awkward.

Zack liked that freddy could understand him, without him having to say anything at all. Most people never got to know the real Freddy, the Freddy that was the best friend a person could ever have, as someone who would literaly do anything for the people he cared about.

Most people only knew him as the sarcastic, smart ass, punk rock, ADD, drummer, and Zack felt special, knowing that he was one of the few people that Freddy was really open around.

Zack tugged gently on Freddys hair, letting him know that he was okay, and breaking the serious moment.

Freddy grinned and grabbed Zacks hand pulling him all the way downstairs, and out to his car, hopping into the drivers seat. Zack was a little nervous about seeing everyone again, he didn't think that he could stand it if everyone looked at him like he was some insane suicidal person that they had to walk on eggshells around.

Ella had told him that, that was how some of her friends had reacted the first time she had tried to kill herself. Of course thinking about it like that, made Zack wonder himself if he wasn't some psycho that should be locked away in a padded cell.

Freddy seemed to sense his nervousness because he threw his arm around Zack shoulder, and gave him a one armed hug. "Everythings going to be okay Zacky, I promise."

Zack burrowed his head into Freddy's shoulder for a minute, trying to steel himself to walk through Dewy's door.

It seemed ridiculus to him that he should be having such a hard time going into a place that he had been to thousands of times before. In fact besides Freddy's house, Dewy's apartmant was probably the place that he spent the most time at.

Zack took a deep breath and walked inside, grinning when he saw the familiar suroundings, instantly feeling better.

He gave himself a mental kick for getting so worked up, over something as stupid as seeing the band again. Freddy was right, everything was going okay. 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: ok, so, i got my first flame. apparently this person is illiterate, since there only actual problem (as far as i can tell) is with me writing slash. im fairly certain that i made it quite clear that this story was slash so im really not seeing the problem, grrrrrrrr. whatever though, its not like i forced the person to read it so they can just take a long walk off a short pier.  
this is the end of this story, but if anyones intested i might do some one shots in this universe. this wasnt really how i had planned on ending it, but my muses informed me that this is how its supposed to be. sorry for wasting everyones time with this miserable story.

Zack was exhausted. He had spent all afternoon at Dewys, and then hung out with Summer, Katie, Billy, and Freddy afterwards.

Summer had mother henned him the entire time, until finaly Katie had threatened to pour soda on her if she kept it up.

It was kind of funny that even though they had'nt come right out and said anything to anyone, everyone just kind of knew that Zack and Freddy were...dating? That kind of seemed like a strange thing to say even though technicaly it was true. It just kind of seemed like a natural progression in thier relationship.

Billy was the only one who even commented on it at all, and that was only to say that 'everyone says that i'm flaming, but i'm not the one kissing my boyfriend in the middle of taco bell.' Freddy had laughed, and commented on Billys lack of a boyfriend contributing to that, earning a long suffering sigh.

All in all a very good day, something that Zack had'nt had in a long time.

To make things even better, after they had gotten back Freddy had proceded to kiss him silly.

Zack smiled as his eyes fell shut, to anybody else, his day would appear to be a completely Average day. But to Zack it was hope that everything really would be okay. 


End file.
